


I can bring you in cold

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: The Djarin Clan: Adventures of a Bounty Hunter Family [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Babysitting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force Sensitivity, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: After their last bounty almost hurt their kids, Din and Cara decide to leave their son and daughter with Greef to babysit them while they go on their next bounty hunt to keep them safe. But while they're gone, an Imp shows up to try to kidnap the child.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Greef Karga, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Cara Dune & Original Character(s), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Greef Karga & Original Character(s), The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s)
Series: The Djarin Clan: Adventures of a Bounty Hunter Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610914
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	I can bring you in cold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was holding back on writing this for awhile because I wasn't sure what I should call baby yoda and then I found a website that translates things into the Mandalorian language (Mando'a) so Daria calls the child her older brother which is "ori'vod" in Mando'a so that's what that word means, when you see it in the fic! I hope you enjoy! There's not as much Din and Cara fluff in this one, but I'm planning on adding a lot in part three XD.

Cara and Din were just about ready to go on another bounty hunting job, but not before dropping off something important that they wanted Greef to hold onto while they were gone. 

“Alright now you two behave yourselves.” Din requests.

“We will.” Daria says cheerily. 

Her brother cooes in agreement. 

“But why are we staying here with grandpa this time instead of coming with you?” Daria asks. 

“Because this bounty is very dangerous. It’ll be a challenge for your father and I to bring him in and we don’t want to risk him hurting either of you.” Cara explains. 

“Aw, couldn’t I at least watch? You let us do that last time mommy!” Daria whines.

“Wait you brought them with you when you apprehended your last bounty and didn’t leave them in the ship?” Din exclaims. 

Cara shifted her weight from foot to foot and looked away from Din as she recalled her bounty hunt a few weeks ago. She and Din had split up to go on two separate jobs to double their earnings so they would have some extra money to get their kids presents for Life Day, and the kids ended up tagging along with her while Din went solo. She sighed and turned to her husband to explain what had happened. 

* * *

_There was ample chatter amongst the patrons in the cantina until Cara walked in, and all eyes were on her. Heads turned as she marched up to her bounty, schmoozing with some other lowlifes until she stopped in front of him and he stared in surprise._

_“Hey.” Cara says._

_“Hello.” Daria says and her brother waves._

_Both children were each held snuggly in one of their mother’s strong arms and she stared down her bounty with a stone cold stare._

_“Can I help you with something?” The bounty asks._

_“Yeah. I’m a bounty hunter and I’m here to bring you in. I’d show you my puck but I’ve got my arms full with these two little womp rats.” Cara says with a smile and bounces the kids._

_“Now come quietly. If you make me have to put my kids down I’ll show you no mercy.” Cara threatens._

_The man smiled at her, then quickly got up and ran out of the cantina._

_Once he was far enough away he slowed down and smiled._

_“Who does that woman think she is? Sure she looked scary at first, but she’s got two little kids with her. There’s no way she’d ever intentionally want to be violent in front of her little darl- OH KRIFF!” He exclaims as he turns around and sees Cara charging towards him._

_He tried to run away again but Cara was faster than him and she easily caught him and had him pinned to the ground. He struggled under her and tried to fight her. He managed to get a few kicks in but in the end, Cara was a much more skilled fighter than he was and she thwarted all of his attacks easily. That’s when he turned and saw the two kids standing a few feet away from them, sipping on juice boxes that they must have gotten from the cantina._

_“You kids better be paying attention, this trip is supposed to be educational!” Cara says before knocking her bounty out with an elbow to the head._

* * *

Cara looked at Din and waited for his response to her story. 

“Well...did you learn anything?” Din asks the kids. 

“I learned that mommy is even more awesome than I thought she was!” Daria exclaims. 

“Aw, come here my little womb nugget!” Cara says and scoops her daughter up in her arms and peppers her face with little kisses. 

“Are you and daddy gonna bring us back presents?” Daria asks.

“Of course we will. We always bring you and your brother back something from our hunts if you can’t come with us. What do you want?” Cara asks. 

“A blaster!” Daria cheers. 

“No.” Both Din and Cara say at the same time and Daria pouts. 

“Why do you keep asking for a blaster? Your mother and I gave you one for Life Day already.” Din reminds her. 

“Yeah and I like it, it’s fun for target practice but I want a real one like you and mommy have.” Daria says and plays with the toy blaster in its holster around her waist. 

“Once you’re older and have completed the proper training you can have one. Now give your mother a kiss goodbye.” Din says. 

Daria kisses her mother’s cheek before Cara hands her over to Din and she kisses his helmet, making all of the other bounty hunters currently in the guild smile at the display of affection between the helmeted man and his darling daughter. 

Cara gave her son a kiss goodbye and he gave her one in return as well before handing him to Din so they could say goodbye too. 

“You sure watching over these two won’t be any trouble for you?” Din asks Greef, worry evident in his voice that his transmitter picked up. 

“Don’t worry Mando.” Greef says and slaps a hand onto one of Din’s pauldrons. 

He knew what Din’s real name was, but it wasn’t exactly something the bounty hunter liked to flaunt so he didn’t use it when they were in public. 

“You and Cara have done a great job with these kids. I’m sure I can handle feeding them and letting them tag along with me on a few meetings while you two are gone.” Greef says. 

“Meetings?” Din asks, his worry now replaced with concern. 

“With who? Greef, the point of us letting you watch them is to keep them out of danger-” 

“It’s nothing dangerous. I’m just going to be picking up some new bounties from a few clients.” Greef explains. 

He watched as Din turned his head to look at his kids through the visor of his helmet. 

“You don’t need to worry. They’ll be much safer here with an entire guild of bounty hunters than out in the dangerous world with only you and Cara to protect them.” Greef says. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Din says. 

“And besides, there’s a plus side to letting the kids stay here. You and Cara can get the Razor Crest all to yourselves for once. When’s the last time that happened?” He asks. 

Greef could sense the eye roll that Din was giving him through the visor of his helmet at his suggestive comment.   
“The last time that happened is how we ended up with this little womp rat.” Cara says and lovingly ruffles her daughter’s hair. 

“How?” Daria asks innocently. 

“We’ll tell you when you’re older.” Din says. 

“Okay. But, if you guys are gonna be alone on the ship again, does this mean that I’m gonna become a big sister?” Daria asks. 

Din and Cara looked at each other, searching each other’s eyes to try to help each other come up with an answer to give their daughter and son who was now just as curious as his sister.

“I don’t know. We’ll see.” Cara answers and gives her husband a small smile. 

The parents picked up their bags over their shoulders and looked back at their kids one last time before going over to the door. 

“You two be good for Greef. We’ll be back in a day or two.” Cara says and the kids wave goodbye as their parents walk out the door. 

Once they were gone, Greef looked down at the two of them. 

“Okay kids, what do you want to do?” Greef asks them. 

Daria felt her little brother tug on her pants gently and she knelt down next to him to let him whisper something in her ear that made her face light up with excitement. 

“Ori’vod told me that someone here made cupcakes! Can we have some?” Daria asks eagerly while bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Cupcakes?” Greef asks and laughs. 

“I think your brother may be pulling your leg Daria. This is a bounty hunter’s guild. We don’t have any bakers-” 

He looked around the cantina and sure enough there was a bounty hunter discreetly taking a tray of cupcakes out of an oven. 

“Huh. Well, I guess even bounty hunters need to have a hobby.” Greef says. 

* * *

“Wait, so you’re using your bounty money to learn how to become a chef?!” Greef exclaims when one of the guild members tells him about his hobby. 

“Yeah he is. I had his food at my writing workshop, it’s really good!” Another guild member says. 

“Writing workshop? Are you a writer Kal?” Greef asks the Twi’lek bounty hunter. 

“Yeah, I’m working on a romance novel.” Kal says. 

Greef blinks in surprise. 

“Wow, I mean, I can understand you writing a book but one about romance? Really? You always hated love, said it was overrated and only led to heartbreak, and now you’re writing a book about it?” Greef asks. 

“Yeah, I know it’s a little out of character for me but watching Mando and Cara dance around their feelings for each other until it finally blossomed into something more was really inspiring and so now I’m working on writing a romance story based on that.” Kal explains. 

“Ooo if it’s about mommy and daddy can we read it?” Daria asks and leans over the booth while her brother peeks over her shoulder. 

“Uh...well…” Kal looked at Greef with a worried look in his eyes before giving the kids a fake smile. 

“It’s um, kind of a book for only grown-ups to read. Besides, romance is boring to little kids, you two wouldn’t like it.” Kal says before quickly getting up and leaving to drop the conversation. 

“That was weird.” Daria says. 

“Very.” Greef agrees with an annoyed sigh. 

This guild sure had some weird people in it. Din and Cara’s kids were definitely gonna have one wacky childhood that’s for sure, but what else would you expect when you’re being raised by bounty hunters? Every day with their parents is an adventure for them. Suddenly, he started to get worried that he might not be able to entertain them as well as he originally thought he could. But he pushed that thought aside when he saw Daria head over to a little paper target that they had hung up on the wall for her to practice her shooting with her toy gun. 

The bounty hunters watched her scrunch her face up in concentration while she aimed before shooting the target just an inch away from the bullseye section. 

“It’s amazing that she’s this good for someone so young.” One of the guild members comments. 

“You can’t be that surprised.” Another member replies. 

“You’ve seen what both of her parents can do. She’s the daughter of a rebel shock trooper and a Mandalorian, weapons and battle are in her blood. I’m surprised she didn’t come out of the womb guns blazing.” The member jokes. 

“She may not have been born shooting but she was definitely born fighting. I know, I was there. When she was born she was screaming her head off and her little fists were flailing like she was trying to punch her way out of her mother and into the world. And with both Mando and Cara teaching her to fight, this girl’s gonna grow up to be a strong warrior, no doubt about that.” Greef adds to the conversation.

Then he remembered he had a meeting to get to. 

“Alright kids, come with me.” Greef says. 

Daria came over to Greef and her brother followed before climbing into a backpack that Daria hoisted onto her back.While he could walk pretty far on his own, his legs would still get tired if the distance was too long, so sometimes he prefered to be carried. 

“Where are we going Grandpa?” Daria asks. 

“You’re gonna see where mommy and daddy’s jobs come from.” Greef answers. 

* * *

While Greef was standing outside of the front gates with Daria, he noticed that both she and her brother seemed a bit uneasy. 

“What’s wrong?” Greef asks them. 

“Something’s not right. Ori’vod and I have a bad feeling about being here. I don’t know why, but we both have this feeling that we’re in danger right now.” Daria explains. 

“There’s nothing dangerous about picking up a couple of bounty pucks.” Greef says. 

They heard engines roaring and a ship came into view overhead as it came down to land.   
“These people aren’t fighters. If they were then they wouldn’t need to hire someone else to go find people like for them. You two have nothing to worry about.” Greef explains. 

But as the ship got closer to the ground, the higher Daria’s instinct to run away rose. Her brother felt it too. He desperately tugged on her shirt to get her attention, and let her know that he wanted to leave. She wanted too as well, but she trusted Greef, if he said that there was nothing to worry about, then everything would be fine. But then the ship landed, and the door opened, and Daria realized she was right when she saw an Imp with storm troopers flanking him on either side. 

“Oh kriff.” Greef mutters under his breath. 

The Imp looked from Greef down to Daria and her brother peeking out from her backpack. He smirked. 

“The asset is with the girl. Get it.” The Imp orders. 

Daria had already turned tail and ran away before Greef could tell her to run. 

The Storm Troopers ran down the ramp to follow them and they began shooting, but Daria was too far away by now to get hit, and now she had the cover of the panicking villagers to further hide her from the troopers. But, she was also small, and could easily be trampled. So she made her way over to the side of a familiar building, and her brother held out his hand and slowly, one of the big cinder-blocks in the wall moved out of it and left enough space for them both to crawl inside of it. Once inside, Daria held out her hand and used the same power that her brother used to move the block out to move it back into place just as the Storm Troopers rushed by. 

* * *

Daria ran down the abandoned halls of the old covert towards the one place, the one person, she knew could help when her parents weren’t around. 

“It’s about time you and your foundling brother showed up young one.” The Armorer says as the child comes into her forge room panting from all of the running. 

“I heard all of the commotion from above. I take it an Imp has come for your brother again?” She asks. 

Daria nods and looks into her backpack to make sure he was still in there. He was. Fast asleep like he always was after using his power. 

“They’ll never stop coming for him. He has a power that they desperately want, and they’ll do anything to get it. As long as there are Imps in this world, your brother will be hunted by them, and so will you, if they ever find out that you possess the same gift that he does.” The Armorer says while she organizes her tools.

“I know. Mommy and daddy worry about ori’vod every day, and so do I. That’s why I don’t want them to know that I have the same magic that he does. I don’t want them to have to be worried about me getting hunted too.” Daria explains. 

“You won’t be able to hide it forever.” The Armorer informs her. 

“As you grow older your sensitivity and your potential to use this energy known as The Force will grow too. It’s not entirely a bad thing. The Jedi were our strongest opponents, and now two of our own can use their abilities. It will be a long time before your brother is able to don the beskar armor but you will be ready to take the creed in about ten years or so. By combining the Jedi’s power with the Mandalorian style of fighting that your father will train you in, and the impressive skills that your mother possesses that she’ll pass onto you, why, you may turn out to be the strongest warrior our people have had in centuries.” The Armorer says. 

Daria smiles, liking the idea of growing up to be the strongest among her father’s people. 

“But for the battle at hand, you should continue to lay low as I have advised you. You are not ready to reveal yourself to the world yet, and you will only endanger your clan more if you do so when you’re not ready to defend yourself.” The Armorer advises. 

“But ori’vod is still sleeping, what if I need to use the magic before he wakes up?” Daria asks. 

“Then you must be certain that no one will see you do it. This is the Way.” The Armorer says. 

“This is the Way.” Daria replies. 

The Armorer smiled under her helmet. Din was doing an excellent job at raising these children to follow the Way of the Mandalore. Those two would have a big role to play in the future of their people, no doubt about it. 

Suddenly they heard an explosion followed by hurried footsteps. 

“You two need to return to Greef Karga. He has certainly been captured and now it is your task to free him. Go, I will handle these poor excuses for marksman.” The Armorer says while picking up her hammer. 

* * *

“You should just give up now.” Greef tells the Imp. 

“You think you’re the first Imp that’s come here to try to take him? You’re the fourth at least. What makes you think you’ll fair better than the others?” Greef asks. 

“Because unlike those before me, my Storm Troopers have been trained under the best in our ranks to be efficient marksman.” The Imp says. 

“And yet they can’t find or hit a little girl with a green baby with big ears in her backpack. This is why people like you hire bounty hunters instead.” Greef taunts. 

“Silence you scum!” The Imp says and raises his blaster higher to point it at Greef’s face. 

Daria peeked up from behind a solidified lava flow to see what was going on. Greef was facing away from her with his back to her, but the Imp might still see her so she quickly ducked down before he could spot her. She heard some cooing noises from her backpack and took it off and opened the flap to see her brother inside looking up at her. 

“Good! You’re awake! We have to help grandpa.” Daria says. 

Daria peeked over the rock again and frowned before bringing her head back down. 

“If only I had a real gun and not this toy one…” She mutters. 

Her brother climbed out of the backpack to look over the rock and noticed a gun lying on the ground beside Greef. He held out his hand and concentrated on moving it. Slowly, it began to move towards him, but once it was halfway, the Imp caught on. 

“Hey! What’s moving that blaster?” He exclaims. 

Daria knew what she had to do. There was no other option, her brother would never be able to pull the blaster all the way in time. She held out her hand and helped her brother pull it to speed up the process and the blaster flew right into her hand. Immediately she aimed and shot at the hand that was pointing a blaster at Greef and the Imp wailed in pain and dropped the blaster when she hit it. 

“Ah! That brat!” He growls and looks up at her. 

“I saw what you did there missy. You’re a freak just like the asset aren’t you. Well you won’t look so smug once we’ve got both of you-” He never finished his sentence. 

Greef shot him in the head with a blaster he had hidden in his pocket before he could say another word. 

Two Storm Troopers from the gate approached, firing at them but that wasn’t much of an issue. 

“Seriously? I’m a better shot than you bozos and this is my first time with a real blaster.” Daria taunts before shooting one in the leg and making him fall over. 

Greef shot the other one in the chest and then killed the one on the ground too before making his way over to Daria. 

“Just as I thought. You’re Din and Cara’s kid alright, I can’t wait to see how your daddy reacts when you grow up to be a better shot than him. Hell, you might even be one now! Especially with that power of yours.” He praises as he picks the girl up in his arms. 

“So you saw?” Daria asks. 

Greef’s happy expression turns serious and he nods. 

“That’s why I had to kill the Imp and those troopers. Your brother’s still young. He’s powerful, but he can only do so much. He’s not much of a threat, and neither are you, but you’re gonna grow up faster and become a danger to them a lot sooner than he will. If they find out that you have this power too, then they’d send a whole army after your family, and your parents are strong fighters, but they can’t take on a whole Imperial army by themselves.” Greef explains. 

“They won’t have to take one on by themselves. Ori’vod and I will fight with them and the other Mandalorians will too. It’s the Way.” Daria argues. 

“I’m sure they will. But there aren’t many Mandalorians left.” Greef says. 

“Well then what about the rebels? Mommy fought with them before she met daddy, they’d come help her out if the Imps sent an army after us right?” Daria asks. 

“That they would.” Greef says and Daria smiles. 

“You won’t tell mommy and daddy about my powers right? I don’t want them to worry about me like they do about ori’vod.” Daria says and looks at her brother who was looking up at her curiously. 

“I won’t tell them about it, because if that mind flayer stuff your mom used to rattle off about is true, then it’s probably safer if they don’t know, in case they ever get captured. But they’re gonna find out one day. I just hope that by then, you and your brother will be safe.” Greef tells her. 

“Now, what kind of reward should I give to two kids who saved my life today?” Greef asks and bounces Daria in his arms. 

* * *

As soon as the Razor Crest landed, Din and Cara rushed over to the cantina as fast as they could. When they burst through the doors, they saw that everything was the same, except for their kids faces being covered in ice cream. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” The kids shout and run to their parents. 

“Oh thank goodness you two are okay!” Cara exclaims and kneels down to hug her kids while Din knelt down beside her. 

“After we collected our bounty we heard there was an Imp here and we rushed right over.” Din explains. 

“But it looks like you guys took care of things for us.” He says and looks around. 

“Yep. No Imps here. Took care of that myself.” Greef says and cleans his blaster. 

“Although I did have some help from your kids. If it wasn’t for your daughter shooting the blaster out of an Imp’s hand, I might not be here right now.” Greef says. 

“Wait she shot an Imp with a toy blaster?” Cara asks. 

“No it was a real one.” Daria says. 

“What?! How did you get a real blaster?” Din asks. 

Daria points to her brother who coos and waves at his parents. 

“I don’t know if we should be proud…” Cara starts.

“Or terrified.” Din finishes. 

“How about you settle for both and have a drink with us to celebrate?” Greef offers. 

“T-that sounds good.” Din and Cara say together. 

Greef pours them both a drink and they all clink their glasses. Cara and Greef drink theirs while Din holds his and swirls it, since he can’t drink with the helmet on. 

“Here, we brought you kids back something.” Din says and reaches into his pocket.   
He gave each child a small leather bag which they both opened up as soon as they got it. 

“Rocks! Awesome!” Daria exclaims and her brother’s ears lift up in excitement. 

“You can use them in your toy blaster.” Din says to Daria. 

“And you can use those to train with your powers.” Din says to his son who was already levitating the rocks out of the bag. 

Daria smiled, knowing that there were two things she’d be able to use her rocks for, her parents just didn’t know it yet. 

“So when are we gonna find out if I’m gonna be a big sister or not?” Daria asks and Cara spits out her drink, Greef chokes on his, and Din spills his on the table. 

They completely forgot about the conversation they had before they left on their job.

“Uh…” Cara says and looks at Greef.

He arched an eyebrow at her, so she turned to face her husband who merely shrugged in response. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see what happens.” Cara says. 

“Okay, well once you know be sure to tell me because I have a lot I’ve gotta prepare for if I’m gonna be as good at being an ori’vod as he is.” She says and hugs her brother. 

Cara teared up from the sweet tenderness of that moment. 

“I’ll be sure to let you know as soon as I can.” Cara says before taking another sip. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I do have an idea for a part three that I'm currently working on but I'll only post it if I get good feedback from this fic!


End file.
